Daughter of Brad Majors and Dr Frank N Furter
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Brad and Frank have two daughters, Darcy and Melody. They are awesome.


I always was a wallflower. I mean once you say your mom is a legitimate he, kids find you weird. My shyness wasn't entirely my parents' fault. I mean I treasure my alone time like no one else all by myself. My mom however assumes it is his entire fault and says if he could "only be a woman with a good reputation" I could have a good life. He doesn't recognize I got over people singing "Dude Looks Like A Lady" when my mom was signing me in to school when I was in about third grade. They had the great Dr. Frank N Furter in their midst and if they couldn't tell that meant it was their own fault. I started encouraging Mom to embarrass me in the ways that only parents can so I could go and show them how much I loved my mom. I am a weirdo like that, though what do you expect from the adopted daughter of Dr. Frank N Furter and Brad Majors?

I have always been close to my parents. I was always closer to Mom since Dad was off playing sports or skateboarding down the ramp in the lab with my sister, Melody. Somehow Dad defied all injury while Melody made up for both of them in full. Mom could always fix it. He did make a human being after all.

I feel like telling you a story. Not particularly much of anything, but it pretty much explains my life.

My mom stood in the doorway of my room in a pink robe he had had for ages with a corset he had for ages beneath. (Growing up in this house, I got used to corsets.) If he knew I was fully asleep he would have gently tried to awake me. He stayed there because he knew I would pretend I was asleep if he walked in.

"Good morning Darcy." He greeted with a smile.

"Morning mom." I mumbled somewhat coherently.

"I'm driving you to school and Starbucks." He knew how to get me out of bed. The promise of a Frappuccino is all I need to get me moving. I jumped out and gave him a big hug. Looking at my face, Mom laughed a bit. "What?" I asked.

"You fell asleep writing again, didn't you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"You have scribbles all over your face." Frank noted. I looked in the mirror to find pen marks. I laughed at myself in the mirror before giving Mom another hug.

I walked into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I threw on my favorite black shirt with my Aunt Magenta's bright red lips on it. It was my Uncle Riffraff's restaurant's logo. I wore my black skinny jeans and boots. I put on a little foundation and mascara with matching red lips. My mom taught me how to do makeup. I brushed my hair once. I got my bag and headed to the door.

Being raised by my mom, I was raised to do things that made me happy. I learned early that future happiness should also be taken into account. Homework became something to make me happy because I considered that future happiness. Mom says I am smarter than him because of that. I constantly write poems.

Primarily Dad raised Melody. She doesn't prepare like I do for the day. She hates homework. She has had a completely different experience than I did. She fell in love with country and Disney. I fell for rock and musicals. She has curly brown hair that looks damn near majestic even when it is frizzy. She always has straightened it. I have black hair that I keep short so I can crawl out of bed and it can look majestic. She and I both have blue eyes. Mine have more green. She rarely wore makeup. I wore makeup since I started high school and never really stopped. She goes for a tank top and shorts. I go for my cut at the top shirt with my skinny jeans and boots.

Mom got the keys. He was wearing his favorite dress, which was black with white polka dots and a red tulle underskirt. He wore his black heels. "MELODY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. Over the years I had perfected the yell that can be heard at any angle in the castle. Mom didn't react because he put in earplugs.

"IN THE BATHROOM! I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Melody yelled.

Dad asked "What are you yelling about?"

"Melody is taking forever." I whined.

"I am going to call so much attention to the fact I am dropping you two off." Mom murmured.

Melody walked downstairs looking like she just crawled out of bed. "I am ready." She was sporting a hoodie, tank top and jean shorts. We all knew why she had the hoodie.

Dad smiled. "I have to get over to the courthouse." He said. He gave me a hug first, then Melody (who always got longer hugs). Mom got a kiss. I always loved to watch my mom's leg pop up like a fifties housewife. They smiled, before Dad left.

Mom opened the car from the door. He locked the door to the castle. I rode shot gun and turned it to the good rock station. Dude Looks Like A Lady was blaring. Mom smiled as she got in the car. "This is my JAM!" He yelled. This is what my mother and I do. Dad and Melody listen to country or the god forsaken Disney tracks. I am not five. A Girl Worth Fighting For sounds outright sexist.

Mom rolled down all the windows. When we got to school he rolled down the top and stood on the seat. He nudged me to hand him his megaphone. "Hello Avon High! I just wanted everyone to know I am **_Melody Madeline Majors'_** and _Darcy Lilith Majors'_ mom! Yes I go by mom despite the fact I am not a woman. By the way that was **_Melody Majors_** and Darcy Majors. She has curly hair that is extra frizzy today, glasses, blue eyes and a _HUGE_ crush on Mr. Forbes! She is wearing a tank top jean shorts and flip flops. Oh and she brought a hoodie. She will be the one hiding. My other lovely daughter is **_Darcy_**! She is sporting her black bob, her spectacular blue-green eyes and her wonderful red lips that are recently _SINGLE_! She is wearing a shirt advertising her Aunt Magenta's restaurant, which is in Canada, her skinny jeans and boots. That is all." He sat back down again.

"Can I have an outside hug?" I asked nicely.

He nodded. "We should just let Melody get out first. She is already mouthing 'I hate you.'" Melody got out and zipped her hoodie all the way up while everyone was laughing.

I got out and got my mom hug to start the day off right. "I love you. " He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Awww the cute little family run by homos." Some idiot pointed out.

Darcy smiled. "My mom taught me how to purify animals and body parts and taught me at a very young age. Those skills would be easily transferrable to your ignorant, unaccepting head." Darcy threatened. "So back off!" She exclaimed.

They did. Before Mom left, my ex showed up, Dmitry Petrov. He smiled "Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Majors. The one who dumped me. The one who broke me."

"Oh don't play the victim. You should have known when you started spewing your Republican crap when I invited you over, It was all downhill from there. You kept picking me over rock." I said, seething with anger. "Then you became depressing and disillusioned. The boy I broke up with was not the man I chose."

"Oh really? Because someone I know became unfaithful." Dmitry was implying something beyond his power.

"Oh I merely flirted. You went out with Danielle. Multiple times. I loved you. And you repay me by going out with her. Goodbye, Mr. Petrov. See you in hell." I stuck my middle finger up at him.

Mom smiled with pride as I strode off, pride in tact. Mom left and texted me "That's my girl :)"

I texted him a smiley face in response.

This is my general story, someone else will get into specifics later, but the general panoramic view started here. The story has only merely begun at this short story's end.


End file.
